Fukuwa
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = 腹話 |officialromajiname = Fukuwa |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2009-present |YTchannel = UCNL7O5Hm5IrWkjcOApxCDsQ fuku_wa |NNDuserpage = 354679 |mylist1 = 8291015 |mylist1info = Covers |mylist2 = 14618368 |mylist2info = Sound Horizon covers |mylist3 = 18867104 |mylist3info = Memo |mylist4 = 56172409 |mylist4info = Tape |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Kuroyagi, Nayaya}} |SVB4Pow1sAI}} Fukuwa (腹話) is an with an extraordinary range and high flexibility with a clear and bright voice that can be suited to any song; however, he can change it to a deep, manly voice in a mere beat. As presented in his cover of "Sou to Koi" , he has an incredible control of his voice. He is even capable of doing screamos and death growls like in his "Until the BITTER END" . He likes to add in many improvisations and effects to his covers. However, as shown in his duet in "Honoo" , he is able to sing in a normal and calm voice while providing as a proficient complementary singer. He uploads slowly, from 1 to 5 covers per year and covers many Sound Horizon songs along with some VOCALOID songs. Most of his covers have easily surpassed the 100K mark and his most popular cover is his "Ura Omote Lovers" with over 5,5 million views as of September 2019. He is very secretive - nothing is known about him except that he is male and middle-aged. Many fanarts of him consist of primarily a man with a distinct red jacket, black hair, black/red eyes and an eye or mouth on the palm of his hand. One of his eyes (mainly the right one) is often covered by his hair. On July 2016 he started a bi-weekly radio called Nemimi ni Mizu Radio. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on November 2, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (Hero of Slaves) (2008.09.05) # "Dorei-tachi no Eiyuu" (Hero of Slaves) feat. Fukuwa and Kuroyagi (2008.09.11) # "Norowareshi Houseki" feat. Fukuwa and Nayaya (2008.09.25) # "Shiseru Otome, Sono Te ni wa Suigetsu" feat. Fukuwa and Nayaya (2008.09.25) # "Shiseru Monotachi no Monogatari" feat. Fukuwa and Kuroyagi (2008.10.21) # "Ishidatami no Akaki Akuma" feat. Fukuwa and Nayaya (2008.11.02) # "Toosenbo" (Off Limits) (2009.06.20) # "Meiou" feat. Fukuwa and Jitsu no Futago (2009.07.05) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses) (2009.08.04) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.09.05) # "Falsetto 942" (2009.10.26) # "Rea-juu Bakuhatsu-shiro!" (2009.10.26) # "Honoo" feat. Fukuwa and Jajamaru (2009.10.26) # "Amefuru-gai nite fuusen wa akuma to odoru" (In a Rainy Town, Balloons Dance with Devils) (2009.10.27) # "F.M.S (Float My Soul)" (2009.11.12) # "Psychedelic Smile" (2009.12.03) # "World End・WxY" (2009.12.21) # "Fantastic・Realist" (2010.01.15) # "Umi ni wa Ikanai" (Don't go to the Sea) (2010.01.19) # "Astronaut" (2010.01.28) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and The Eggplant and Peaceful Fruit) (2010.02.17) # "Fuyu no Dengon" feat. Fukuwa and Mameyarou (2010.02.23) # "Chip Tears" (2010.04.08) # "DYE" (2010.05.03) # "Shiramiremi" (Remy Lice) (2010.06.08) # "8-Bit Ura Omote Lovers" (2010.07.11) # "Mimic" (2010.07.31) # "Utakata" (Bubble) (2010.08.19) # "Over Technology" (2010.10.18) # "Ready For The Blue?" (2010.10.18) # "Zenryoku Shissou." (Strength Gone.) (2010.10.18) # "Rock River he" (To Rock River) (2010.10.18) # "Until the BITTER END" (2010.11.19) # "Kono Semai Torikago no Naka de" (Inside this Small Birdcage) feat. Fukuwa and Mameyarou (2010.12.02) # "Circus・Monster" (2010.12.31) # "Elektroniks" (2011.02.10) # "Genshiryoku" (Nuklear Energy) (2011.07.19) # "Shoujo Kanaria to Rengoku" (Purgatory and the Canary Girl) (2011.09.16) # "Sou to Koi" (Funeral and Love) (2011.10.13) # "Iriya Iriya" (2012.03.17) # "Umbrella" (2013.01.16) # "Life" (2013.01.16) # "Slaves Of Machines" (2013.02.27) # "Pilot Blue" (2013.09.29) # "Eye" (2013.10.05) # "Red Purge" (2014.02.13) # "Scrape" (2014.03.23) (YT only) # "Yoiyami no Uta" (Song of Twilight's Darkness) feat. Fukuwa and Mameyarou (2014.10.27) # "Takkei no Seijo&Gyoukou no Uta" (A Crucified Maiden Who Became a Saint&Song of Dawn's Light) feat. Fukuwa and Mameyarou, Maguma, Janu and naccle (2015.02.22) # "Matsurida Hey Come on" (It's a Festival, Hey Come on) (2015.09.06) # "Pumpkin Spice Dummy" (2015.10.28) # "Taikou Train" (Light Red Train) (2016.02.28) # "Chaldene" (2016.05.25) # "Youkaihenge Distortion" (2016.09.07) # "Glucagon" (2016.12.24) # "Panopticon" (2019.09.18) # "Shinshou Cascade" (Mental Image Cascade) (2019.12.14) }} Songs on SoundCloud Songs on Twitter List of Nemimi ni Mizu Radio__ Episodes (2016.07.07) # "Episode 1" (2016.07.21) # "Episode 2" (2016.08.04) # "Episode 3" (2016.08.19) # "Episode 4" (2016.09.02) # "Episode 5" (2016.09.16) # "Episode 6" (2016.10.14) # "Episode 6.5" (2016.11.10) # "Episode 7" (2017.01.05) # "Episode 8" (2017.02.10) }} Discography |track1title = 0.1% |track1lyricist = -PF AUDIO- |track1composer = -PF AUDIO- |track1arranger = |track2title = Kasumi to Kei |track2lyricist = -PF AUDIO- |track2composer = -PF AUDIO- |track2arranger = |track3title = Memoriatone |track3lyricist = -PF AUDIO- |track3composer = -PF AUDIO- |track3arranger = }} Regular Edition = |track1title = Glucagon |track1info = |track1lyricist = EZFG |track1composer = |track2title = Eye |track2info = |track2lyricist = ATOLS |track2composer = ATOLS |track3title = Xenosphere |track3lyricist = Number17 |track3composer = sleepless |track4title = Pyrokinesis |track4lyricist = saiB |track4composer = saiB |track5title = Atama no Naka no Szkieletor |track5lyricist = k_zero+A |track5composer = k_zero+A |track6title = Little Bit Otona Hit |track6lyricist = lumo |track6composer = lumo |track7title = Matsuri da Hey Come on |track7info = |track7lyricist = PinocchioP |track7composer = |track8title = Youkaihenge Distortion |track8info = |track8lyricist = SaionaP |track8composer = SaionaP |track9title = Red Purge!!! |track9info = |track9lyricist = P.I.N.A. |track9composer = |track10title = 3YCI |track10lyricist = AVTechNO! |track10composer = AVTechNO! |track11title = Yuudachi |track11lyricist = 36g |track11composer = 36g |track12title = Rem Rem |track12lyricist = Tentsuku |track12composer = Tentsuku |track13title = Hametsu |track13lyricist = ATOLS |track13composer = ATOLS }} |-| Limited Edition = |track1title = Glucagon |track1info = |track1lyricist = EZFG |track1composer = |track2title = Eye |track2info = |track2lyricist = ATOLS |track2composer = ATOLS |track3title = Xenosphere |track3lyricist = Number17 |track3composer = sleepless |track4title = Pyrokinesis |track4lyricist = saiB |track4composer = saiB |track5title = Atama no Naka no Szkieletor |track5lyricist = k_zero+A |track5composer = k_zero+A |track6title = Little Bit Otona Hit |track6lyricist = lumo |track6composer = lumo |track7title = Matsuri da Hey Come on |track7info = |track7lyricist = PinocchioP |track7composer = |track8title = Youkaihenge Distortion |track8info = |track8lyricist = SaionaP |track8composer = SaionaP |track9title = Red Purge!!! |track9info = |track9lyricist = P.I.N.A. |track9composer = |track10title = 3YCI |track10lyricist = AVTechNO! |track10composer = AVTechNO! |track11title = Yuudachi |track11lyricist = 36g |track11composer = 36g |track12title = Rem Rem |track12lyricist = Tentsuku |track12composer = Tentsuku |track13title = Hametsu |track13lyricist = ATOLS |track13composer = ATOLS |track14title = Glucagon |track14info = - ver.- (Bonus Track) |track14lyricist = EZFG |track14composer = EZFG |track15title = Rem Rem |track15info = - ver.- (Bonus Track) |track15lyricist = Tentsuku |track15composer = Tentsuku }} Gallery Trivia External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud